lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Reirei/Gallery/The Kupatana Celebration
The-kupatana-celebration-hd (103).png|Reirei watches the Lion Guard and Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd (104).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (105).png|Reirei laughs The-kupatana-celebration-hd (106).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (107).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (108).png|Reirei looks down at her sleeping mate The-kupatana-celebration-hd (109).png|"Goigoi! Wake up!" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (111).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (112).png|"Dogo convinced the Lion Guard to invite him into the Pride Lands." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (113).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (114).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (115).png|Reirei laughs again The-kupatana-celebration-hd (116).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (133).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (134).png|Reirei and Goigoi chuckle deviously The-kupatana-celebration-hd (150).png|Reirei and Goigoi show themselves to Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd (153).png|Reirei pats her son affectionately The-kupatana-celebration-hd (154).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (156).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (157).png|"Sure did, Dogo. Great job. But why are you sitting out here?" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (159).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (160).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (161).png|"Not for a while, honey." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (162).png|"Jackal style!" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (205).png|Reirei approaches Kion The-kupatana-celebration-hd (206).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (207).png|Reirei introduces Goigoi The-kupatana-celebration-hd (208).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (209).png|Reirei compliments Muhangus's den The-kupatana-celebration-hd (210).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (211).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (213).png|"Thieves? Us? Never!" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (215).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (220).png|Reirei nuzzles Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd (221).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (222).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (223).png|Reirei kicks Goigoi The-kupatana-celebration-hd (224).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (225).png|Reirei widens her eyes and puts her ears down The-kupatana-celebration-hd (235).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (236).png|"Oh, yes. And I'm so sorry for any misunderstanding." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (237).png|Reirei smiles The-kupatana-celebration-hd (240).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (243).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (245).png|Reirei puts a paw on her mate's chest The-kupatana-celebration-hd (247).png|"Mmm-mmm." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (247).png|"Now, let's help ourselves to more of the Pride Landers' generosity." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (248).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (249).png|"Dogo, Dogo, Dogo." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (252).png|"We can do whatever we want. As long as we do it jackal style!" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (254).png|Reirei and her sons walk along a log The-kupatana-celebration-hd (255).png|"Our kind is born a bit smarter." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (256).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (262).png|Reirei makes her son give her a seed The-kupatana-celebration-hd (263).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (264).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (265).png|"So listen up!" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (267).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (268).png|Reirei tugs Dogo's mouth into a smile The-kupatana-celebration-hd (269).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (270).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (275).png|"Play it cool for a while." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (276).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (277).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (278).png|"Jackal style!" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (288).png|Reirei smirks The-kupatana-celebration-hd (295).png|"Even if you're mad . . ." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (296).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (297).png|Reirei and Goigoi lean against each other The-kupatana-celebration-hd (301).png|Reirei slides down an elephant's trunk The-kupatana-celebration-hd (302).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (304).png|"And just wait for Kupatana . . . The-kupatana-celebration-hd (305).png|"All these animals gathered in peace." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (306).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (307).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (308).png|"It's gonna be one amazing feast!" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (309).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (314).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (321).png|Reirei sings The-kupatana-celebration-hd (322).png|"Jackal style!" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (323).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (324).png|"That's how you fool 'em." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (325).png|"Jackal style!" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (326).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (327).png|"Oh, dear. Has there been another misunderstanding?" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (334).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (336).png|"I'm sorry, Kion. I just don't understand why everyone's so upset." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (339).png|Reirei and Dogo Supersad-dogo.png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (341).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (342).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (343).png|Reirei approaches Fuli and Kion The-kupatana-celebration-hd (345).png|Reirei sits The-kupatana-celebration-hd (346).png|"Don't you Pride Landers have a word for that?" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (347).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (348).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (349).png|Reirei asks to be part of Kupatana The-kupatana-celebration-hd (350).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (351).png|Reirei widens her eyes again The-kupatana-celebration-hd (352).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (354).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (355).png|Reirei agrees The-kupatana-celebration-hd (356).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (357).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (358).png|"Oh, they'll see us there, all right. Won't they, Goigoi?" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (359).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (393).png|Reirei and Goigoi arrive at Kupatana The-kupatana-celebration-hd (396).png|Jackal attack! The-kupatana-celebration-hd (431).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (432).png|Reirei chases a hyrax The-kupatana-celebration-hd (433).png|Snatching the hyrax The-kupatana-celebration-hd (434).png|Kion tackles Reirei The-kupatana-celebration-hd (436).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (437).png|"Why, Kion. What's got you so upset?" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (438).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (439).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (440).png|Reirei feigns ignorance of Pride Land rules The-kupatana-celebration-hd (441).png|"These Pride Land rules . . ." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (442).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (444).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (445).png|Reirei turns upon hearing Simba speak The-kupatana-celebration-hd (448).png|"Oh. Simba." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (449).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (452).png|Reirei crouches The-kupatana-celebration-hd (453).png|"You know what they say, there's no place like home! Let's go, kids!" Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:The Kupatana Celebration Gallery Category:Reirei's Gallery